shape of love
by shirocchin
Summary: Salahkan Taiga yang telah mengajaknya menonton pertandingan Shutoku beberapa waktu lalu. Si pemuda hijau langsung mencuri perhatiannya dalam sekian detik. [midorima/alex] untuk Sheng BlitzRyuseiran.


Kuroko no basuke (c) fujimaki tadatoshi

Shape of love (c) shirocchin

.

.

[1]

Team Shutoku dikejutkan dengan sebuah pemandangan baru yang tak biasa. Sosok pemuda hijau yang biasanya paling rajin latihan, kini mendadak gemar mojok di sudut ruangan memandang layar hape. Takao Kazunari, rekan satu tim Midorima Shintarou, tentu saja heran dengan fenomena ganjil , Shintarou bukan tipe laki-laki yang akan membuang waktu di depan layar handphone seperti wibu haus asupan. Kedua, tak ada sejarahnya si pemuda berkacamata bisa menciptakan semburat merah samar yang menghiasi kedua belah pipi mulusnya. Miyaji pernah mengeluarkan celetukan usil _"Bocah itu pasti sedang jatuh cinta!"_ dan membuat Takao muncrat.

Midorima Shintarou jatuh cinta? Takao ingin ngakak. Alangkah malangnya gadis yang menjadi incaran three-point andalan Shutoku. Bukannya Shintarou tidak ganteng, justru pemuda _tsundere_ tersebut masuk dalam jajaran pemuda paling ingin dikencani di sekolah mereka. Takao hanya berpikir, seperti apa jika rekannya terjebak dalam sebuah hubungan berjudul 'pacaran', mengingat sifatnya sama sekali tidak ramah, mudah tersinggung, dan _tsundere_.

Sadar menjadi pusat perhatian rekan-rekan satu tim, Shintarou mengangkat wajahnya. Memandangi wajah-wajah penasaran satu per satu.

"Shin-chan, kau tidak latihan? Kulihat kau lebih banyak bermain ponsel akhir-akhir ini." Takao yang pada dasarnya pribadi blak-blakan hanya nyengir tak bersalah saat menangkap tatapan tak suka Shintarou.

"Pacarmu? Kau tak pernah bilang pada kami. Siapa namanya? Kelas berapa?" Miyaji bertanya penuh semangat brcampur lega karena kouhai-nya ternyata normal seperti remaja pada umumnya.

"B-bukan pacar kok!" Shintarou berusaha mengelak."Kami hanya berteman. Kenapa kalian kepo sekali-nodayo?"

"Ayolah Shin-chaaan ~ Beritahu kami siapa gadis yang telah membuat ace kita sampai blushing menggelikan seperti tadi."

Takao beringsut menuju tempat Shintarou, berusaha merebut ponsel dalam genggaman pemuda yang jauh lebih besar. Sepasang tubuh manusia saling tumpang tindih, satu berusaha menyerang, satu mempertahankan. Tubuh Takao memang tak sebesar Shintarou, tapi dia lebih gesit dan tangkas. Dalam beberapa menit setelah pergulatan tak penting, ponsel Shintarou sudah berpindah tangan.

"Kembalikan-nodayo! Takao! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Hahaha, santailah—eh?"

Takao mematung saat melihat isi hape Shintarou.

"Bukannya wanita pirang ini guru basket Kagami?"

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada wajah si hijau yang sudah memerah sempurna. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Takao menyerahkan kembali ponsel abu-abu pada sang pemilik.

"HEBOH! Seorang pemuda di bawah umur mengencani wanita dewasa berdada besar! Klik di sini untuk melihat foto-foto intim mereka!"

"Takaoooooo! Aku akan membunuhmu- _nodayoo_!"

Sementara itu, Takao hanya tertawa-tawa, berlari menjauh dari pemuda yang sedang kasmaran.

.

.

[2]

"Maaf aku belum bisa mengajakmu makan di tempat-tempat mahal-nodayo. Nanti, jika aku sudah lebih dewasa dan punya banyak uang aku akan menraktirmu di restoran terbaik di kota."

Alexandra Garcia menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan gemas. Ya ampun, ini anak siapa sih? Badan kayak titan tapi hati selembut _hello kitty_. Wanita berambut pirang tersebut tak menyangka Shintarou akan mengajaknya makan di Maji Burger. Ini kencan—eh, sepertinya belum pantas disebut kencan, mereka hanya makan dan mengobrol bersama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Salahkan Taiga yang telah mengajaknya menonton pertandingan Shutoku beberapa waktu lalu. Si pemuda hijau langsung mencuri perhatiannya dalam sekian detik. Jepang memiliki banyak bibit unggul rupanya, Alex berkata dalam hati. Tak puas hanya memandang punggung lebar pemuda manis berkacamata, Alex bahkan rela datang jauh-jauh ke sekolah Shintarou hanya untuk bertatap muka. Kedatangannya sempat menimbulkan kehebohan di kalangan kaum adam. Rambut pirang dan dada besar sudah pasti merupakan pemandangan menarik yang tak boleh disia-siakan.

"Kau sering makan di sini, Shin?" Jemari lentik Alex menelusuri tekstur lembut permukaan roti yang menyelimuti isian daging, tomat, selada, serta campuran saus dan mayonaise.

"Dulu. Sekarang hampir tidak pernah. Aku membawa bekal sendiri- _nodayo_."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak serta teman-temanmu? Biasanya kalian selalu beramai-ramai. Terutama si rambut hitam yang tak bisa diam. Agaknya dia suka sekali mengganggumu."

Shintarou batuk-batuk samar. Awalnya sih dia ingin mengajak Takao dkk, tapi mereka menolak dengan alasan tak ingin mengganggu ritual sepasang kekasih. Hih, jadian saja belum.

"Shin,"panggil Alex dengan suara pelan.

"A-ada apa- _nodayo_? Kau tak suka tempat ini?"

Dipandang sepasang mata biru jernih secara intens seperti itu membuat Shintarou tidak fokus.

"Aku suka sekali. Apalagi jika bersamamu. Hehe."

Uhuk!

Terdengar batuk samar, entah milik siapa dan Shintarou yakin bahwa ia melihat sekelebat deretan model rambut familiar di meja paling ujung.

.

.

[3]

Midorima Shintarou jatuh cinta pada Alexandra Garcia. Wanita yang pada mulanya ia anggap sebagai orang aneh dan pengganggu kini memenuhi isi kepalanya. Dengan senyum lebar penuh percaya diri, Alex datang ke sekolahnya dan berkata "Aku akan mengajarimu beberapa teknik bermain basket." Seminggu sekali, terkadang dua kali, Shintarou akan datang ke tempat Alex –yang menumpang di apartemen Kagami Taiga-. Ketika cuaca cerah, Alex akan bermain basket dengan semangat, mengajarinya teknik baru yang akan menambah wawasannya, terkadang _one-on-one_. Kagami yang dianugerahi titel manusia paling tidak peka hanya akan berkomentar _"Si kacamata hijau itu mencuri shishou-ku!"_ , kemudian saat mereka selesai Kagami akan mengomel karena gurunya berpihak pada musuh(?) Seirin.

Suatu hari, Alex pernah bertanya tentang cita-cita pemuda di sebelahnya. Akan jadi apa kelak dirinya nanti? Alex bertanya dengan nada seperti sedang menanyai cita-cita anak TK.

"Dokter." Shintarou berujar pendek.

"Hah? Kenapa tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan basket?"

"Pekerjaan sebagai atlet tak bisa dijadikan sebagai jaminan. Bukan berarti aku tak serius mendalami olahraga basket- _nodayo_ , hanya saja menjadi dokter adalah cita-citaku sejak kecil. Mungkin, menjadi dokter anak-anak."

Semilir angin sore membelai helaian hijau milik Shintarou yang sedikit basah bercampur keringat. Detik itu juga, Alex yakin bahwa pemuda yang masih berumur belasan tahun di sebelahnya ini telah mencuri hatinya.

"Shin."

"Ya?"

"Aku menyanyangimuuuuuu."

Alex langsung menerjang Shintarou yang tak mempersiapkan apapun.

.

.

[4]

"Kalian berdua serius? M-maksudku, bagaimana bisa kalian langsung menikah. Bukankah Midorima terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ayah?"

Alex menyikut perut mantan muridnya."Dia memang masih muda, dan aku sudah semakin tua. Kalau tidak menikah sekarang aku akan kesulitan memiliki anak."

Shintarou yang duduk di sofa sambil pura-pura membaca buku terbatuk kecil, salah tingkah. Alex memang selalu mengungkapkan isi hatinya terang-terangan. Berbeda dengan Shintarou yang lebih suka memendam perasaan, bersama Alex membuat hidupnya lebih seimbang serta saling melengkapi.

"Setidaknya si hijau itu harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya lebih dulu,"lanjut Kagami.

"Dia masih tetap bisa kuliah meski kami menikah. Bukan begitu, Shin?"

"Hmm, b-bisa dibilang begitu- _nodayo_."

"Aku tahu Jepang kekurangan sumber daya manusia karena angka kelahiran yang sedikit. Jika aku menikah dengan Shin, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menyumbangkan anak-anak calon generasi bibit unggul, hehe."

Alex tersenyum tanpa dosa.

.

.

[5]

"Shin, peluk."

Alex merentangkan kedua tangannya, berharap pemuda bertubuh tegap yang sedang mengeringkan rambut segera merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Aku sedang sibuk- _nodayo_. Lagipula kenapa kau mondar mandir terus tadi, dokter bilang kau harus banyak istirahat."

Alex menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Wajah bulat dengan ekspresi masam menggelitik Shintarou untuk memakan kedua pipi bulat lucu tersebut. Alex yang sedang hamil memang merepotkan. Wanita itu mengeluh bentuk badannya jadi jelek dan tidak seksi lagi, padahal di mata Shintarou Alex dengan perut buncit adalah pemandangan terindah sepanjang hidupnya.

"Kau tetap saja bersikap dingin meski kita sudah menjadi suami istri. Hmph! Kau tak mencintaiku lagi karena aku gendut dan tidak seksi. Ne, Shin."

"Ayo lekas tidur- _nodayo_. Aku akan memelukmu sepanjang malam."

Shintarou mengulurkan tangannya.

"B-baiklah kalau kau memaksa. B-bukan berarti aku ingin dipeluk olehmu ya!"

Sifat _tsundere_ Shintarou sepertinya berpindah ke Alex untuk sementara waktu.

.

.

End

.

a/n : wkwwkk ku gatau apa yang kutulis, intinya susahhhh banget nulis drama romens fluffi no konfil macam-macam. Ini spsial buatmu mbok sheng moga tydac mengecewakan, diketik saat lagi kena webe dan kekurangan asupan romens fluffi jadinya seperti ini ya dimaklumin aja mbok wakakakak. Mbok kalo bingung soal ada nomer 1 dan seterusnya itu jangan dipikir mbok itu ku cuma pengen gitu aja wkwkw


End file.
